Dr. Eggman
Dr. Ivo Robotnik, better known by his nickname Dr. Eggman, is Sonic's archenemy and the main villain of the series. He is an evil genius who builds many robots, aircrafts, and robotic fortresses or space stations in an attempt to take over the world. However, he has been forced to join forces with Sonic on occasion. He always seems to survive his defeats, escaping explosions which could be fatal and even surviving a long fall, as well as escaping from limbo without explanation. However, he's not seen following his defeat in Sonic Forces, which marks the end of a long and intense war against him. History Sonic the Hedgehog Dr. Robotnik attempted to take over the world, building robots and powering them using animals he trapped inside them. Sonic fought Robotnik as boss of each level while releasing the animals he captured, and eventually defeated him in his base, the Scrap Brain Zone, supposedly killing him. Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Robotnik survived and followed Sonic to West Side Island where he employed his previous tactics. He also built an armored space station, the Death Egg, and intended to strengthen it by collecting the seven Chaos Emeralds. Sonic and Tails fought against him, and eventually Sonic boarded the Death Egg and fought Robotnik's servant, Silver Sonic, before defeating Robotnik inside his Death Egg Robot, bringing down the Death Egg. Sonic the Hedgehog 3 Robotnik and the Death Egg both survived, landing on Angel Island. Robotnik needed the seven Chaos Emeralds to repair the Death Egg, so he tricked the guardian of Angel Island, Knuckles the Echidna, into thinking Sonic and Tails were out to use the Chaos Emeralds for evil. Robotnik also sent stronger robots that didn't have animals powering them from within. Robotnik got the Death Egg in the air again, but this was short-lived, as Sonic defeated Robotnik and brought down the Death Egg again. Sonic & Knuckles Robotnik and the Death Egg survived, with the Death Egg landing on Lava Reef. Robotnik sought the Master Emerald this time. Although Sonic defeated him several times, Robotnik successfully stole the Death Egg, revealing his true colors to Knuckles. He sent Mecha Sonic after Sonic, but Sonic defeated him, boarded the Death Egg, defeated Robotnik, destroyed the Death Egg, and returned the Master Emerald. Robotnik was presumed dead, but was revealed to still be alive when he fought Knuckles aboard his ship, the Flying Battery, even though Egg Robo usually fought Knuckles in his place. Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode I With the Death Egg gone, Robotnik decided to revisit his old creations, using several mechs from his previous battles with Sonic, finishing with the Death Egg Robot aboard the E.G.G. Station. Sonic defeated Robotnik, who survived and revealed Metal Sonic. Sonic CD Robotnik captured Little Planet, but Sonic defeated Robotnik at the Metallic Madness Zone and saved Little Planet. Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode II Following Metal Sonic's defeat, Robotnik revived him and fought against Sonic and Tails again, with the Death Egg mk.II, but Sonic and Tails defeated him again, knocking out the Death Egg. SegaSonic the Hedgehog Robotnik captured Sonic, Ray the Flying Squirrel, and Mighty the Armadillo, but they escaped and eventually confronted him at his tower. Instead of fighting them, Robotnik set the tower to selfdestruct and ran. Knuckles' Chaotix Robotnik attempted to take over Carnival Island, and captured Mighty, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, and Vector the Crocodile, but Knuckles released them and the five fought against Robotnik and Metal Sonic, eventually defeating them. Sonic Chaos Robotnik survived and stole the Red Chaos Emerald, his abuse of its power unbalancing the other Emeralds and threatening to sink South Island. Instead of fighting Sonic and Tails at each level, Robotnik sent his stronger robots to act as bosses, but Sonic and Tails destroyed them and defeated Robotnik at the Electric Egg Zone. Robotnik escaped, but Sonic retrieved the red Emerald. Sonic Triple Trouble Robotnik created the Atomic Destroyer but lost the Chaos Emeralds. He tricked Knuckles again while sending his powerful robots after Sonic and Tails on Planet Mobius. After Sonic and Tails defeated Knuckles, Robotnik imprisoned him at the Atomic Destroyer Zone, but was defeated by Sonic and Tails, and Sonic sent him falling down a hole. Sonic Labyrinth Robotnik survived and put the Slow-Down Boots on Sonic, deploying robots at the four Labyrinths where the Chaos Emeralds were located, but Sonic defeated the robots and found five Chaos Emeralds to remove his Slow-Down Boots. Robotnik did not fight Sonic himself this time. Sonic the Fighters Robotnik brought out the Death Egg 2 (possibly the Death Egg mk.II), but Sonic flew an aircraft to it and set it to selfdestruct. Robotnik fought Sonic with a mech but Sonic easily defeated him and escaped the exploding Death Egg, but so did Robotnik and Metal Sonic. Sonic Mania Robotnik sent the Hard Boiled Heavies to retrieve the Phantom Ruby for him. Its power transformed them, and they decided to keep it for themselves, rebelling aginst Robotnik, who later took the Phantom Ruby back, while often fighting Sonic and Tails. In the end, Sonic defeated both Robotnik and Heavy King, and the Phantom Ruby destroyed his base. Though Robotnik is not explicitly shown returning to Earth through the portal, it is clear that he did, as this game is obviously set before the later games. Sonic 3D Blast Robotnik attempted to take over the Flickies' Island, but Sonic fought him several times, defeating him at the Panic Puppet Zone. Sonic R Robotnik survived and entered a Grand Prix for the Chaos Emeralds, sending Metal Sonic, Tails Doll, Metal Knuckles, and Egg Robo to help him, but Sonic defeated them all in the race. Sonic Adventure Robotnik shattered the Master Emerald to release Chaos from inside it. Later, he faced Sonic and Tails at Mystic Ruin, where Sonic called him "Eggman". Though Sonic and Tails defeated Eggman inside his mech, Egg Hornet, he stole the purple Chaos Emerald from Tails and fed it to Chaos, transforming him. He later stole the white Emerald from Sonic and Tails and fed it to Chaos, who was then defeated by Knuckles. Eggman tricked Knuckles into thinking Sonic was after the Master Emerald, and took advantage of this to take the blue and green Emeralds from Sonic and Tails and feed them to Chaos. After Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles defeated Chaos, Eggman returned to his flying fortress, the Egg Carrier, and shot down Sonic and Tails when they tried to follow. Eggman sent his robot, ZERO, to capture a bird for him. ZERO captured the bird along with Amy Rose. Eggman also created a series of robots called the E-series, consisting of E-101 Beta, E-102 Gamma, E-103 Delta, E-104 Epsilon, and E-105 Zeta. When Beta lost a fight to Gamma, Eggman excluded him and modified him to be more powerful. He instructed the other four E-series robots to bring him Froggy. Gamma was successful, but Delta, Epsilon, and Zeta brought him the wrong frogs so Eggman banished them. Eggman then sent Gamma to bring the bird to him, but Gamma betrayed Eggman to help Amy escape. Eggman fed the yellow and cyan Emeralds to Chaos along with Froggy, but as the Egg Carrier crashed, Sonic defeated Chaos and chased Eggman to Final Egg, where he defeated him inside his mech, Egg Viper. Later, Eggman was defeated by Chaos, and attempted revenge with his Egg Carrier 2, but Chaos easily shot him down, though he survived. Sonic Adventure 2 Eggman released his grandfather's project, the ultimate life form Shadow the Hedgehog. Together they conspired to destroy the world using the Eclipse Cannon, powered by Chaos Emeralds. They collected Chaos Emeralds with the help of Rouge the Bat, though their plan to get the three Emeralds on Prison Island was complicated by the presence of Tails, who defeated Eggman much to his dismay. With six Chaos Emeralds, Eggman destroyed the moon, but sought the seventh Emerald - which was in Tails's possession - to fully charge the Eclipse Cannon and destroy the earth. Though Sonic and Tails tried to trick him, Eggman got the yellow Emerald and used it to activate the Eclipse Cannon. When a message from his grandfather Professor Gerald Robotnik activated, and the Eclipse Cannon set the Space Colony ARK to collide with Earth, Eggman joined forces with Sonic to save the earth so he would not be destroyed along with it. Unlike most games, Eggman is playable in this game. This is also the game where he starts referring to himself as "Eggman", even though others do in the previous game. Sonic Advance Eggman returned to his evil ways and attempted to take over the world again. Once defeated by Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy, Eggman retreated to the moon, but Sonic defeated him as Super Sonic. Sonic Advance 2 Eggman survived and attempted to take over the world again, kidnapping Tails, Knuckles, and Cream the Rabbit, and tricking Knuckles again, but Sonic rescued Tails and Cream and made Knuckles realize Eggman's trick. The four defeated Eggman, who kidnapped Vanilla the Rabbit and retreated into space, but Sonic defeated him as Super Sonic and rescued Vanilla and the other animals. Sonic Advance 3 Eggman survived, and once again attempted to take over the world, this time with his robot servant, Gemerl. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Cream fought against him, but when Gemerl betrayed Eggman, Eggman fought alongside Sonic to defeat him. Sonic Heroes Eggman was betrayed by Metal Sonic, who imprisoned him on Final Fortress and impersonated him. Eggman enlisted the help of Team Chaotix (Espio, Charmy, and Vector), as a mysterious client. They eventually rescued him, and upon realizing his true identity, Charmy beat him up before he revealed they had been fighting Metal Sonic all along. After Metal Sonic was defeated, Eggman tried to sneak away without paying Team Chaotix, and they chased after him. Shadow the Hedgehog Eggman took some Rings and used them to build Circus Park. When GUN tried to destroy it, Eggman sent his robots to fight them and attempted to get Shadow to do the same (if the player chooses a path that includes this level). Despite having his own evil agenda, Eggman was as much at odds with Black Doom as Sonic and the other heroes were, accompanying Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Rouge aboard the Black Comet to confront Black Doom. Black Doom paralyzed the six and attempted to feed them to canivorous Black Arms, but they somehow escaped before Shadow defeated Black Doom and destroyed the Black Comet. Sonic Riders Eggman hosted a Grand Prix in an attempt to awaken Babylon Garden and get its treasure, which was said to be an ancient technology that he was interested in. He enlisted the help of the Babylon Rogues - Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, and Storm the Albatross, who were also after Babylon Garden and its treasure. Eventually, Eggman found the treasure, but fainted when it appeared to be an ordinary carpet - unaware that it was a magic carpet. Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity Eggman created the company MeteoTech, intending to use its robots to conquer the world. When he connected his mother computer to the master unit of the Arks of the Cosmos, the MeteoTech robots, led by SCR-HD, rebelled against him and began causing destruction of their own accord. Eggman later stole two Arks of the Cosmos from the Babylon Rogues, but the Rogues got all the arks back from him. When SCR-HD transformed into Master Core: ABIS and opened the black hole, Eggman escaped. Sonic Free Riders Eggman hosted a Grand Prix as King Doc, intending for his servant, E-10000B, to absorb everyone's racing data for him. However, E-10000B kept it for himself, and turned out to be Metal Sonic, who betrayed Eggman again. Sonic Rush Eggman was guided into the Sol Dimension by Eggman Nega, who was seemingly his counterpart from that world. Eggman took the Sol Emeralds into the Chaos Dimension (his world). Their plan was for the two worlds to collide (due to the Sol Emeralds being taken from their dimension into the Chaos Dimension) and explode, after which they would build Eggmanland where the worlds once stood. Eggman would always fight Blaze the Cat, who kicked him away to retrieve Sol Emeralds after defeating him. Eventually Eggman kidnapped Cream, but Blaze defeated him and rescued her. Eggman and Eggman Nega attempted to defeat Sonic and Blaze one final time fighting inside one big mech, but Sonic and Blaze transformed into Super Sonic and Burning Blaze, and defeated the two Eggmans, supposedly killing them. Sonic Rush Adventure Eggman and Eggman Nega survived. They created Captain Whisker to steal the Jeweled Scepter in the Sol Dimension for him, but this failed, as Whisker was destroyed, so the Eggmans stole the Jeweled Scepter themselves with a mech, the Egg Wizard. Sonic and Blaze fought them, and when the two heroes gained the upper hand, Eggman Nega pressed the Planet Buster button, over the protests of Eggman, who realized how mad Eggman Nega was. However, Marine stopped Eggman Nega's attack, and Sonic blew up Egg Wizard, supposedly killing Eggman and Eggman Nega. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Eggman survived once again, and kidnapped Princess Elise at the Festival of the Sun so he could use the Flames of Disaster inside her. Sonic rescued Elise every time Eggman kidnapped her. At one point, Eggman sent Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles into the future, but they found a way to return. Eventually the Egg Carrier crashed, which may or may not have killed Eggman but did kill Elise. Sonic went back in time and defeated Eggman (who was ironically knocked away from the crashing Egg Carrier) and rescued Elise. When Mephiles killed Sonic and merged with Iblis into Solaris, Eggman was taken to a timeless shadowy realm along with Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Silver, and Elise. When Elise went back in time 10 years ago and destroyed Solaris, the events of the game were erased, and without Iblis, Eggman never had any reason to kidnap Elise. Sonic Rivals Eggman enlisted the help of Shadow to defeat Eggman Nega, who impersonated Eggman and trapped him inside a card. It is revealed that Eggman Nega is actually Eggman's descendant from 200 years in the future, who hated Eggman for his failures disgracing the family name, and wanted him removed from the timeline. However, Shadow rescued Eggman and Eggman Nega was defeated. Sonic Rivals 2 Once again, Eggman Nega impersonated Eggman, but Eggman sent Metal Sonic, reprogrammed as a mindless servant, to help Shadow defeat him. He also gave Shadow and Metal Sonic advice on how to close the portal to the Ifrit's dimension. When Eggman Nega was trapped in the Ifrit's dimension, this put Eggman's conflict with his second greatest enemy to an end. Sonic Unleashed Eggman tricked Sonic and used the Eclipse Cannon to split the earth apart, awakening Dark Gaia from the earth's core in an attempt to use him to take over the world. Eggman fought Sonic during the day, and eventually found a way to summon all the pieces of Dark Gaia, while being constantly annoyed by his robot assistant, Orbot. Eggman finally built Eggmanland, but was defeated by Sonic, and sent flying into the distance by Dark Gaia, who would not take orders from him. Eggman survived, and chased Orbot into the sunrise in retaliation for calling him a loser. Sonic Colors Eggman built an interstellar theme park, claiming to do so out of remorse for his past crimes. However, as Sonic suspected, his motives were much more sinister. He captured Planet Wisp and used the Wisps' energy to create a mind control device, intending to use it to brainwash the earth. However, the device backfired when Orbot's arm was embedded in its hull. Sonic defeated Eggman, leaving him trapped in space in his Eggmobile without any fuel, with Orbot and Cubot pushing him through space constantly annoying him. Sonic Generations Eggman came across the disembodied form of Time Eater. Leaving Orbot and Cubot in space, Eggman transformed Time Eater into a robot loyal to him. He had Time Eater travel through time and alter points in the timeline to erase his past defeats. To perfect Time Eater, Eggman had him take his past self from an altered point in the time of Sonic the Hedgehog 2, claiming that he needed someone else as smart as him to do the job, and Eggman himself was the only choice. Sonic and his past self destroyed Time Eater. For once, Eggman was unable to escape the resulting explosion, which trapped him and Classic Eggman in limbo. They could not find a way out for a while, and Eggman told his classic self that he'd never defeat Sonic. Sonic Lost World Somehow, Eggman escaped, retrieved Orbot and Cubot, and found a mystical conch which he used to control the Deadly Six. He planned to use his device, the Extractor, to drain Earth's energy. However, as it was unstable, it could destroy the earth, so he refused to use it. When Sonic knocked away the conch, the Deadly Six were no longer Eggman's slaves, and turned on him, controlling his robots. When the Deadly Six decided to destroy the world themselves, Eggman was forced to work with Sonic to save the world. As he considered killing everyone on Earth to get revenge on the Deadly Six, he suddenly saved Tails from an aggressive Cubot (whose head was placed on a battle robot), commenting "I'm a complicated guy." Eventually, Sonic, Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot reached Lava Mountain. When Zazz and Zomom attacked, Eggman seemingly fell to his death in the lava below. However, Eggman faked his death, using a jet pack to survive with Orbot and Cubot, and using the energy sucked from the earth he built a mech to defeat Sonic and take over what's left of the world. However, Sonic defeated Eggman, and Tails reprogrammed the Extractor to restore energy to the earth. Eggman tried to fly away with his jet pack, but Sonic took out a vital piece of it, causing him to fall over a cliff back to Earth. Eggman survived by landing in a soft spot of dirt, but a rabbit ate half of his mustache, much to his anger. Sonic Forces Eggman's mustache grew back, and at some point he recruited Infinite, who, at the time, was an unnamed mercenary leader. After Infinite was defeated by Shadow, Eggman obtained the Phantom Ruby and used it to create prototypes, merging the final version with Infinite to create an extremely powerful warrior with control over virtual reality. Eggman had Infinite create virtual clones of Shadow, Zavok, Metal Sonic, and Chaos, and Infinite defeated Sonic. Eggman imprisoned him aboard the Death Egg, which he rebuilt, and, over the course of sixth months, took over 99.99% of the world, while torturing Sonic for fun and planning to banish him into space once he'd seen his empire. Knuckles led a resistance against him consisting of Amy, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Rouge, and Silver. Once the Avatar joined the resistance, he released Sonic, and eventually Tails, Classic Sonic, and Shadow joined the resistance as well. The Death Egg was the source of power for the Phantom Ruby, but although it was destroyed, Eggman kept a backup power source beneath his base in Metropolis. After Sonic and the Avatar defeated Infinite, Eggman absorbed him and the Phantom Ruby into his Death Egg Robot mech, using the reactor of his tower as a decoy. Eggman now possessed more power than Infinite, creating thousands of virtual clones of Shadow, Metal Sonic, Zavok, Chaos, and Infinite. Piloting his Death Egg Robot (hidden inside a larger Death Egg Robot), Eggman fought Sonic, Classic Sonic, and the Avatar, ending with the three charging through his Death Egg Robot's cockpit with Triple Boost, destroying it in a massive explosion and presumably killing Eggman (despite his usual tendency to escape his mechs' destructions), thus saving the world. Future 200 years in the future, Eggman's descendant, Eggman Nega, is not taken seriously as an evil scientist due to Eggman's failures in his time. Other appearances *Eggman is playable in the Mario & Sonic Olympics games. *Eggman appears in the film Wreck-It Ralph, alongside Sonic, Mario, and Bowser. Bases Eggman has many fortresses and space stations, often acting as the final levels of games where he is the main villain. *Scrap Brain Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Death Egg (Sonic the Hedgehog 2, 3, & Knuckles) *E.G.G. Station (Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode I) *Metallic Madness Zone (Sonic CD) *Death Egg mk.II (Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode II) *Eggman Tower (SegaSonic the Hedgehog) *Electric Egg Zone (Sonic Chaos) *Atomic Destroyer Zone (Sonic Triple Trouble) *Death Egg II (Sonic the Fighters) *Panic Puppet Zone (Sonic 3D Blast) *Egg Carrier (Sonic Adventure) *Final Egg (Sonic Adventure) *Space Colony ARK (Sonic Adventure 2) *Egg Rocket/Cosmic Angel Zone/X Zone (Sonic Advance) *Egg Utopia (Sonic Advance 2) *XX (Sonic Advance 2) *Final Fortress (Sonic Heroes; Hijacked by Metal Sonic) *F-Zone (Sonic Rush) *White Acropolis (Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)) *Eggmanland (Sonic Unleashed) *Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park (Sonic Colors) *Lava Mountain (Sonic Lost World; Hijacked by the Deadly Six) *Eggman Empire Fortress (Sonic Forces) Trivia *Eggman is the counterpart of Dr. Gero from Dragonball Z, as archenemy to the protagonist with several robotic creations, although he has also been compared to Frieza. *Somehow, Eggman appears to be faster than Sonic, as he outruns him in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 before the final battle. Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Final bosses Category:Allies Category:Playable characters Category:Main villains Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog 2 characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog 2 bosses Category:Sonic the Hedgehog 3 characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog 3 bosses Category:Sonic & Knuckles characters Category:Sonic & Knuckles bosses Category:Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode I characters Category:Sonic CD characters Category:Sonic CD bosses Category:Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode II characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode II bosses Category:SegaSonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Knuckles' Chaotix characters Category:Knuckles' Chaotix bosses Category:Sonic Chaos characters Category:Sonic Chaos bosses Category:Sonic Triple Trouble characters Category:Sonic Triple Trouble bosses Category:Sonic Labyrinth characters Category:Sonic the Fighters characters Category:Sonic 3D Blast characters Category:Sonic R characters Category:Sonic Adventure characters Category:Sonic Adventure bosses Category:Sonic Adventure 2 characters Category:Sonic Adventure 2 bosses Category:Sonic Advance characters Category:Sonic Advance bosses Category:Sonic Advance 2 characters Category:Sonic Advance 2 bosses Category:Sonic Advance 3 characters Category:Sonic Advance 3 bosses Category:Sonic Heroes characters Category:Shadow the Hedgehog characters Category:Shadow the Hedgehog bosses Category:Sonic Riders characters Category:Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity characters Category:Sonic Free Riders characters Category:Sonic Rush characters Category:Sonic Rush bosses Category:Sonic Rush Adventure characters Category:Sonic Rush Adventure bosses Category:Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) bosses Category:Sonic Rivals characters Category:Sonic Rivals 2 characters Category:Sonic Unleashed characters Category:Sonic Unleashed bosses Category:Sonic Colors characters Category:Sonic Colors bosses Category:Sonic Generations characters Category:Sonic Generations bosses Category:Sonic Lost World characters Category:Sonic Lost World bosses Category:Male characters Category:Sonic Mania bosses Category:Sonic Forces characters Category:Presumed deceased Category:Sonic Forces bosses